


We can talk, but there might be... side effects

by tinklytea



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, sexy disclaimer, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinklytea/pseuds/tinklytea
Summary: This one was actually a request; someone wanted me to write a script about people talking to her online.
Kudos: 2





	We can talk, but there might be... side effects

[F4M] We can talk, but there might be some... side effects [tease][dirty talk][sexy disclaimer]

(NOTE: Feel free to change anything :D)

You've heard my audios and now you want to chat, is that it? 

It's OK. You're not the first one to have that idea. You're not the first one to hear my voice, to listen to me paint our your fantasies with my words, and wonder if talking to me, one-on-one, would be as sexy and exciting as the audios you've listened to.

Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?

But first... which fantasy was your favorite? When you listen to my voice, what is it you imagine? 

Do you imagine me as just some tease, some stranger telling you whatever dirty fantasies come to mind? It's so strange, isn't it? You don't know me, you don't know what I look like, yet somehow your mind fills in all the details and you can imagine me whispering the filthiest fantasies in your ear. Maybe you imagine me just calling you on the phone out of nowhere to tell you the dirtiest things on my mind, or maybe you imagine me meeting you in some secluded place to fuck you and suck you and fulfill your every sexual desire. Is that what you want? A strange woman you've never met to bring your every dirty fantasy to life and drain your balls dry the first time you meet her?

Or maybe you want something more sweet, something more intimate? Do you like those audios where I'm your girlfriend? Your romantic partner? Do you like hearing me say all sorts of sweet and caring things to you before I seduce you? Do you imagine me holding you tight, kissing your face, telling you how much I want to make you happy... and then taking your cock in my mouth or in my pussy to make you happy in that special way that only I can? Do you want to hear me say soothing, encouraging things before you hear me taking you deep? I can do that. I can make your heart feel warm and fuzzy before I put your cock somewhere warm and wet. 

Or is that relationship a little too close? Maybe you want something else. A relationship where I'm not quite a stranger, but not quite yet a lover. Maybe you like those audios where I'm a friend, or a co-worker, and all of a sudden, our relationship becomes something more than platonic friendship. More than a strictly professional relationship. There's something so enjoyable about that, isn't it? The moment when our innocent connection suddenly becomes more... raw. More passionate. One minute we're just talking, and the next, this woman you've known for so long is suddenly taking your cock in her hand, or in her mouth, or in her pussy and you're getting to know her much, much better. You're getting to know ME much better.

But maybe you're not thinking about a specific relationship, or any relationship at all. Maybe it's not even your fantasies that you're focused on... maybe you want to hear mine. Is that what would turn you on? Do you want to hear me tell you my fantasies? Do you want to hear me pleasuring myself, hearing my moans of pleasure and cries of joy in your ear as I orgasm for you? Do you want to hear the filthiest fantasies spill from my lips uncontrollably as my juices flow down my legs? Do you want to hear about the plans I have for you? For your body... for your cock? There are so many things I can do to you and that delicious cock of yours, and I can tell you every single one of them if you think you can handle it.

Because that's really why you want to talk to me, isn't it? You want to tell me your fantasies, and you want to hear mine. So come on and talk to me. We can start with the friendly banter, and before long you'll be hard because of me. I can get in your head and bring out your fantasies. It's alright, honey. I just have that effect on people. And I know that sooner or later, I'll have that effect on you.

Make the first move. I'll be waiting.

(Disclaimer portion starts)

Side effects of talking to me may include long-lasting erections, addiction, and unusually sexy dreams. If you have an erection lasting longer than four hours, you may need to stop thinking about me and take a cold shower. Even small doses of me may cause erection, obsession, and in most cases, orgasm. If you find yourself jerking off to me until your cock is excessively sore from self-pleasure, you may need to lie down and sleep for a while. Strength of orgasms may vary. Ejaculate responsibly.


End file.
